She's The Man
by hilariberri
Summary: Roughly based on the Amanda Bynes movie! Hilary is chosen out of nine girls to perform a task! What will it be? And will it somehow interfere with her current relationship? Pls. read and review!
1. She's the Girl

Gaze: The earlier I get this out in the open, the easier for my friends to read it! IF you like Tyson and Hilary so much…I don't want you to read this. It might offend you in a way…  
It has been edited, re-planned and everything. Just to let you know, this story runs in all genres from humour, parody, romance to general.

Me not own…you don't sue me. Only some of the plot is mine like this chapter.

* * *

**She's The Man  
**Chapter 1: She's The Girl

* * *

It was the last weekend of their summer vacation another school year dead ahead. Over the summer, several romances blossomed: Ray was with Mariah, Max with Mariam; Kenny was a solitary dude drooling over Ming-Ming, and the well-known, champion: Tyson had Hilary. Oh, what a surprise…not. Supposedly, these two were written in the stars. They were destined to be…blah. Somehow their stars were connected and yet their brains, strangely, were not. Since this was a couple with the description of: Jerk, Loudmouth meets Loudmouth, (bossy witch)…there were the jealous type of people.

There was only one person left.

He had never guessed that he was the one to be so green! He had everything! He could score any girl he wanted! He had millions to choose from! AND HE'S SINGLE! Still haven't gotten who this person was? Oh, it's just Kai Hiwatari. The least teen expected to be very green with envy.

Kai was never the type to be jealous. What was he jealous of that made even his crimson orbs turn green?

A month before summer begun, he noticed and ignored the two lovebirds. **And now, they're dating!** GASP! Has the world gone mad? A vein throbbed on his temple imagining both Tyson and Hilary. Then a thought flashed in his mind where he should have banged his head against the wall long ago.

Simply thinking about it, made his blood run hot inside his head, hell about to break lose. And his sanity sat quietly on the edge of his fingertips…since he was covetous, rather too extremely.

One day, he plainly punched Tyson on the head and nudged him on the gut whenever Tyson mentioned something really idiotic, which was often (for it was his chance to take his anger out.) Beybattles with Tyson grew intense day after day, and their arguments were so personal…they led to fist fights and having poor Hilary call on both of them. He and Hilary were friends and had the worst of arguments. Mainly quarrelling on the stupidest things…like Tyson for instance…

Perhaps it would all change…

"Oh thanks Ty!" Hilary embraced Tyson, receiving her first beyblade.

Kai groaned, growing exasperated.

…or not…The last day of summer vacation happened to be Hilary's birthday and everyone got the lovely brunette a present. Yeah, even Kai did. The group was all scattered in the large empty room. Ray sat near the window where he could see the sunset while Max sat at the door—to get first dibs on the sweets.

_Keh, I could've given a much better beyblade if I had the chance,_ he sourly glared at both of them from a lonely corner. It looked as if each person in the team ended up in the same shop where they all got her beyblading gear. He felt a bit out of place, especially when that git (Tyson) got her a beyblade. A beyblade as a gift, talk about unoriginal and not to mention _impassionate_! He had more willingly not to have said a smart comment ot it would lead to another argument…no. Not on Hilary's birthday! _Maybe tomorrow, _the overly paranoid Russian smirked.

"No problem, Hils," he scratched the back of his neck.

"Try it out," Max chirped, munching on some candy. "He spent the whole week building it." The blonde was covered in sugar and chocolate crumbs. If his mother could see him now.

_What kind of parts was he using? Rubber? I could assemble that thing in five minutes,_ he grunted at the thought.

"Alright," Hilary looked really determined as she placed the beyblade on her sad excuse for a professional launcher (courtesy of once again, Tyson).

"I'll battle you," Daichi offered, getting ready to fire his Strata-Dragoon. Excited to see, Kai hopped on his feet and approached the beystadium that was laid out in the middle of the room. He stood behind Daichi as he secretly cheered on for Hilary.

"Don't be light on me," Hilary smirked.

"Don't worry, I won't be."

With that reply, Kai said bluntly, "Let me give you a pat on the back for _good luck_." Then the sound of a dull clout of his heavy hand was heard, hitting against the red haired boy's back.

"OUCH! Damn it! That hurt!" Daichi yelped painfully.

"Hn, serves you right," Kai muttered mockingly at Daichi. He crossed his arms and leaned to the Daichi with dangerous plum coloured eyes fixed into a death glare. "You beat her and you're dead, hear me pipsqueak?" he snarled.

Hilary giggled, growing giddy of the bishounen.

"3…" Everyone in the room except Kai, Hilary and Daichi cried.

"2…" Hilary clutched on harder to the ripcord.

"**1! …LET IT RIP!"** they cheered.

"Hi-yah!" Hilary cried, putting the rip cord as hard as he could.

"GO HILARY!" Tyson rooted for his girlfriend.

_Whohoo!_ Kai thought sarcastically.

The blade was launched but missed the bowl and never spun but dropped on the ground like a boulder. Maybe the ripcord was defective or the beyblade itself didn't know how to spin. Just then, a part fell from the defective launcher. So he was right after all…

"I…missed," she said, lowering her gaze. Hilary looked so unhappy. Assistant Manager of the G-Revolution Team and she couldn't even launch an ordinary beyblade properly. What a shame she had brought to the team. Everyone, even Kenny, could spin a blade.

"We can see that," Tyson said, surprised of how untalented Hilary really was. The others snickered a little here and there and said a few words of sympathy to brighten the brunette up. All except one member:

'Hm,' he thought as he placed a hand over his mouth, hiding his smile. His bangs shadowed over his eyes, hiding their joyous glint. The others were speechless but he just made his way out of the dojo, shuddering as he held in his laughter from everyone. He felt as if he'd die of laughter at the moment. Staggering out of the door, he closed it shut with a swift pull and silence came back into the room.

"Kai!" yelled the brunette, walking after the slate-haired teen. She left the beyblade in its place, the floor where it really belonged!

After a few moments, the others blinked out of trance. The redhead was extremely excited and chirped, "I'll beybattle you, Tyson!"

"No, wait," he tried to pull himself up. _Let me check on her._

"You're backing away from my challenge?" he glared at Tyson.

"No, it's not that."

"You aren't too CHICKEN now, Tyson, right?" Daichi pressed, slapping his butt, mocking the hell out of Tyson.

His anger now elevated to its limits and gritted his teeth. Cringing, Tyson yelled, "That's it! You've got yourself a challenge, monkey-boy!"

* * *

"Kai? Why did you leave out there? Is there something wrong-?" Hilary asked. Suddenly she heard him chuckle. "Huh?" she had a frank questioned look in her eyes.

"…You looked…so serious…out…there" he said through the bubbles of laughter. It was a soft kind of sincere laugh that made any girl swoon and any heart melt.

"Oh…" naïve, Hilary was so full of it.

"I'm sorry…" trying to regain his self-control, "I've never laughed like this, not even in front of my own team."

_I feel rather special then_, she smiled at the idea.

"Here, for you," there in front of her was a small white pouch, nestled in his palm. Tenderly, she took it in her hands and stared in awe.

A minute passed and she was still gawking at it. _The box ain't that pretty. _

Another minute came. God, the silence was killing him!

_OPEN IT! GODDAMN IT, OPEN THE DAMN PRESENT! _

Her heart raced as she examined the box. What was inside, she didn't know. Right she didn't care. Kai had just given her a present far different from the others. Hilary had told everyone she had wanted to beyblade one day and everyone knew. Except Kai. At that time, Kai wasn't present to see when she had perfectly done his launching technique. He would've been so impressed.

"…You have to open it," Kai cut the silence, quirking an eyebrow in annoyance. He finally regained his sanity after a few moments.

_Damn it… _"I KNOW THAT!" she fumed. "I was savouring the moment here!"

_Me too_, he smirked smugly. Her coyness made her look adorable sometimes. He was not a bit freaked or terrified by her death glares and threats. Instead, he laughed at them.

Slowly she opened the pouch, revealing a ribbon with a moon pendant. "Wow…" she appeared like a little girl by the way she eyed it. "Pretty."

"Here," he seized the necklace and attempted to tie it around her neck. He stood uneasily in front of her and slipped the necklace around her neck. Now the two ends met.

"I can't tie it," he suddenly said. But really, he was lying.

"Alright," she responded, walking in closer to her. In that second, her cheeks heated up as she breathed in. She felt his hands move some hair away from her neck and held in a stifled squeal.

"…W-whhy are touching my hair like that?" she stuttered.

"I'm trying to do something here, stay still." He really didn't want to let her go but she'll just push him away…soon. Quickly, he made a tight knot, "Is that too tight?" he asked.

"Ehh…it's fine," she replied, laughing timidly. _Did he just give me a hug? _

"So, do you like it?" he asked in his usual dull, gruff voice.

"Yes, I do. Thank you so much!" she chirped feeling the silver moon with her delicate fingers. Then frowned at the idea of being caught hugging Kai…_I wish I could…_ Cautiously, she glanced around and leaned to his face and gave a quick peck on his cheek. "Thanks, really. It was an awesome gift."

There, she trotted off, leaving him…bewildered and crimson…no longer green.

* * *

A birthday cake was laid out in the table and the whole team crowded around with party hats on their heads; even Kai had one on, just this once. Never again. Giddy, Hilary took a picture to keep a memoir and nearly squealed of how handsome he looked. The lucky girl will be fortunate to have him.

"Make your wish!" Tyson yelled after they had sung the birthday song. More like croaked, coming from Tyson.

"Happy 15th Birthday, Hilary!" Kenny cheered.

Hilary held in her breath, _I'm fortunate to have cute, handsome and dangerous friends…if it could be possible…I wish to find true love!_ There the thirteen candles went off with a long, huge blow. Two candles stayed lit and burning. Quirking an eyebrow, Hilary stared at her cake in disappointment of her wasted wish. _Oh well, it was worth the try._

"Oh, you have two boyfriends Hilary!" Max pointed at the two candles. Everyone glared at the blonde and between all of them, Tyson broke the ice, "How do you know that?"

"Mariam," Max replied, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Hilary sweat dropped and tried blowing both…but there was one left. "Ehh?" she babbled, confused. _How…_

"Do you need a puffer?" Ray joked, pulling the lovely pink cake closer to her. Hilary embarrassed, smiled and a hot tinge of pink burned in her cheeks. She needed to blow a little harder. Suddenly, goose bumps drove under her skin as Max spoke,

"Hilary, you cheater! You have two boyfriends and you'll have to choose between them!"

_I get to do that? Do I? _she was thinking.

"Make sure you choose the right one," Ray urged, playing along with Max.

"SHUT UP MAX AND RAY AND BLOW HARDER HILARY!" huffed the infuriated Tyson. Kai couldn't help but smirk. Ray noticed and smiled slyly, shaking his head. Clueless, Daichi peered closer to Hilary who was confused as he.

"Fine!" she grunted. Finally, all the candles were out and everyone cheered. In relief, she heaved a long heavy sigh.

_My wish is to find true love. And get rid of all this doubt. _

* * *

That is all for now. Please read and review of how you thought it was. I've edited this chapter but please point out the mistakes I make! 


	2. Prince Hamlet

Weird Theatrics…

Guest: Could you hang my coat? (leaves)  
Hilary: (stares) Bitch.  
Nicole (new OC): (appears) Oh my god…did she— **MOM, Hilary was mistaken for the maid again! **

---

Star: Tally-ho! Quite a brilliant yet gloomy day here…

Gaze: Thank you for your reviews! I disclaim everything but the plot; I said this, simply to remind people. I don't own the movie I based this upon and this is my final disclaimer for the rest of the story. Please do understand that anything you find similar to yours, it's coincidental and that if I did borrow an idea, I'd give full credits to the author that thought of it first. I found this document, lucky huh? And Star, stop trying to be English in fics. Time to get into action!

Summary added to the original summary: She has to disguise as a boy in the locker room, bathroom, classroom and even her own bedroom! So what will be the school's reaction when she turns out to be the prettiest boy in the whole school?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Prince Hamlet**

After the whole birthday cake fanatic, Kenny carried the box and set it on the table with a grunt. Tyson was first to ask, "What's in it?" as he pointed at the box with a curious look.

Kenny smiled and replied softly, "You'll see." Taking an e-xacto knife he sliced the blade through the packaging tape plastered onto the box. Then with his tiny hands, he opened one flap of the box and he could sense all of them, except Kai, lean in. Inside the box were books stacked up that all looked identical but were different colours. Curious, Hilary saw two red books faced down so their titles couldn't be seen. Then there were black, blue, green, and gold ones stacked underneath. Stealthily, Kenny pulled one out; a red hard-covered book about the size of a dictionary, "I brought everyone one. It's a thing to remember all of us by when we get older."

"Don't you think it's a tad early giving us those?" the brunette cocked her head in question. Something told her that his reason was the only reason he had bought them these books. "This isn't because of remembrance, isn't it Chief?"

"You caught me," Kenny heaved a long, heavy sigh, "We're getting these this year Hilary; we might as well get ahead." 'What a dork,' she rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Aw, I knew it!" Tyson complained, punching the floor with a clenched fist. "I hate tenth grade damn it!"

Kenny handed her the red hard-cover, with a smile. Hilary took it gratefully and read the title: Romeo and Juliet in handwritten, golden letters. _What was to remember about this one?_ She thought painfully. _This play was nothing but angst and tragedy. The only thing I could swallow was the romance…everything else was purely rubbish, garbage. I hate tragedy and angst._ Huffing, she placed the red book on her lap and wondered what book everyone else was getting.

Carefully, she watched as Kenny handed the rest of the books to the others. Tyson received the blue book: Twelfth Night and clueless, he scratched his head. He was thinking the exact thing as her: _What the hell?_ Max seemed pleased when he got the golden book, The Midsummer's Night Dream about the king and queen of fairies in a huge fight and people madly in love involved in unrequited love triangles. The corn-haired boy did have the most imagination than all of them combined so he deserved the fantasy. Then Daichi got hold of the green book, Julius Caesar, to with any luck, engender the regal feeling. Hilary scoffed, _Giving a book like that is like committing suicide a hundred times. _

Ray was handed a black book and after he read its title, his golden orbs bulged out wide. Hamlet was the one he got, a sad story of a prince.

"I am **_not_** an emo!" Ray blurted out at Kenny with piercing eyes. "This should be for him!" he pointed at the bluenette whose nose was stuck within the pages of his book.

Hilary glanced at his book and gasped…for he held the same red book as she. He was reading through it like any other book and that, she couldn't believe. What surprised her more was: not once had she seen him crack a book, a _real book_. Often, he read maps when they were lost because _someone's_ bad navigating skills. Either than that, he almost never read.

Then as if he hadn't heard a thing, he flicked through another page. His crimson eyes skimmed through the lines with great interest. Hilary could still feel her jaw sag in disbelief when Kai smiled while he read.

"We've already lost him," Max groaned as all their eyes were fixated on the Russian. Tyson, who sat next to him, snickered and leaned in to Max's ears.

"I bet he'd like to be Juliet!" Tyson whispered to the blonde-haired boy who giggled.

Hilary fumed at both of them, mostly Tyson though, "Hey! Tyson, don't talk about him that way!"

Slamming the book close with a scary thud and the red ribbon on the place where he left, he looked up at the two teens. "I heard that," he said, scowling sulkily. No one liked the look he was giving everyone.

"Just…how much did you hear?" Ray asked, worry was suddenly written all over his face.

"…Everything," he replied with a sullen glare. Then he disappeared in one of the rooms, probably to read more of it, she presumed, as he stalked away. Why was everyone like that on him? Angrily, she turned to her boyfriend with smouldering eyes and slapped him.

"Quit being such a dumbass for once!" came a heated yell.

"Ow…But Hils—" whined the teen, rubbing his hand against his cheek.

"Forget you," she muttered, getting up from her spot. His baby voice wasn't going to work this time. She glared at the book and then at him, as she clutched tightly onto it. Every muscle in her body wanted to lunge the book at Tyson's head. Frowning, she exited the room and into the backyard where the cool wisps of air wafted her brown hair. Already, she could feel the season change. Summer to autumn. She then slid the shoji door close and sat down with grunt on the wooden floor.

Holding the book, Hilary sat alone in the backyard, the merriment happening without her back inside. She had been thinking about the year ahead. The beginning of tenth grade was merely two days away and a new "adventure" would start. The exams would be given on the first day and piles of back-aching homework would be plastered on their backs for the rest of the year. 'How fun was that going to be?' she thought bitterly biting her fingernail.

On top of all that, tomorrow Ray and Max would be leaving them as they fly back to their hometowns. She knew Max would be happy seeing his mom and dad (and the PPB Allstarz) in the US and Ray would be surely glad to see his girlfriend Mariah and the White Tiger X team in China.

But then…

Hilary had no idea about the Russian though. Perhaps he had enrolled himself to one of the private schools nearby or in Russia. Either one didn't seem appealing to the brunette for she had wanted him to stay and attend the same school as the team. As if he'd listen if she ever told him to! _He's so stubborn_, Hilary thought and bit her tongue angrily at the thought.

And then there was this book: Romeo and Juliet. Really, why would someone like Kai read this?

Lazily, she flipped the book open to a random page when someone called onto her. Briskly, she spun her head to look.

"It's you," she breathed. Then her eyebrows rose in question, "Why do you always follow me?"

"Me? You followed me here earlier," he said in a flat tone. He held the book close to his side as he kept a stoic gaze at her.

"Oh. When was that?"

"An hour ago," he said, pointing at the necklace around her neck.

"Yeah…hehe," she laughed as he sat down next to her. He opened his book and took in some words, just as she was about to do the same. "What page are you on?" Hilary curiously looked over his shoulder to see the page number. Seventy-two…boy he was fast at reading this Shakespearian language. She couldn't even understand a thing they were talking about! Pursing her lips, her heart sank and screamed bloody murder.

"Ay, me," she groaned in frustration.

"What now?"

"I don't get it!" she fumed, holding the book closer to her eyes…apparently making it worse.

_Idiot. _He pulled himself closer to her as he scanned through the lines.

ROMEO  
O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

JULIET  
What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?

ROMEO  
The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.

JULIET  
I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again.

ROMEO  
Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?

JULIET  
But to be frank, and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have:  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite

"He doesn't want her to leave yet because he wants her love back. Juliet then tells him that she had already loved him from the start…keh, I hate this story," he shoved his book back to her hands. "I don't need this."

"I think it's sweet—" she sighed, taking all the words in as music in her ears. Romance did satisfy teenage girls, and boys like him just didn't get the reason why it did. Kai closed his book and gave her a chagrined look.

"Because you're a girl," he gruffly added. With a worried look, she watched him climb down the stairs and take out his prized beyblade, Dranzer.

Hopeful that she had not hurt him, she smiled, "Can't you imagine the whole team learning Shakespeare? Think of how Tyson—"

"I'm leaving," he cut into her line with an angry growl. He was just about sick and tired hearing her say his name. Tyson does this. He does that. And the fact they were together just made him irk.

The brunette gasped and trudged after him, "I'm sorry. I was trying to—don't leave!"

As he strolled down the backyard, he briskly pulled onto his ripcord with his teeth and did his launching technique. "GO DRANZER!" he stopped his walk and stared beyond the moon and the taunting grey clouds. Stopping on a mid-step and just a few meters behind, she spoke again, "What is it that you're so mad about? Is it me?"

His muscles tightened and his breath was caught short. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Is…that all?" her voice rang of uncertainty. She had expected more than those words. "Is it Tyson?"

"I'm leaving and not coming back," Kai spat and stuck to his topic of the night.

"Please tell me who," she pled. _The clouds are rolling in…_

"No one," he replied.

"It's Tyson! I knew it!"

_How is it you're always so sharp? _He winced as the first few raindrops fell on his cheek.

"Kai…"

Rain pelted her skin as she slowly approached him from behind. He seemed troubled as always but there was something wrong. She felt a knot tied in her stomach where butterflies lingered, giving her a violent tickle.

"It's the best way, we both know that…"

"But isn't there a better way?" Hilary looked deflated at him. "If you guys tried to set your differences aside, we can be the best team in the world! You…can't leave now! Without you, this team is weak and incomplete. You know that for a fact! Besides, it would suck without you here." _I know that it can't be true. _

_Though I never heard it from you, _he thought.

"If there was a way, I wouldn't let it happen." His face fell as he spoke and Hilary felt the breath catch in her throat. But then she forced herself to nod. Shutting her eyes, she furiously held in tears and let out a despondent sigh. She knew what he had meant. Whatever it was, it meant pain to someone else…and now he was the one suffering.

Opening her eyes once more, the brunette still felt responsible for everything. They locked gazes from crimson ones to scarlet ones. _So, this is goodbye then… _A sob slowly crept up her lips and tears were nearly there. _He never says goodbye to me. Does this mean he's never coming back? _Time seemed to stop between them and everything seemed unimportant at this moment. The rain didn't matter anymore, or the cold autumn wind that blew…or Dranzer's endless spin next to the Russian. The noise back in the dojo was hushed and only her fast heartbeat echoed in her ears. _Can you hear it too? _She wondered at the bluenette. The bluenette kept his face set into placid sea of nothingness. His eyes were empty, which Hilary read.

Without thinking, she shrieked 'NO' and dashed towards him. Whether or not he was going to open his arms and wrap them around her, she didn't care. For the first time, this was the feeling for him she could never hold onto. It was never meant to be, from Day One they met until now. No matter how many times he had left the team, she was not present to experience or watch him leave to fully realize the truth.

But what was this feeling she could never hold onto?

Rigid, he stood there with widened eyes. His arms hung droopily seeing that it was a one-sided hug. A hug. "It's not that—"

"Don't say anything," she silenced him, frowning. "Don't leave! Please. I want you to stay here, not just for the team!"

"I've always left the team, start getting used to it," he said sternly, as a way to hide his pain. If only she knew what he felt.

She froze and glanced up to his eyes, "I can't. I've never seen you leave."

_You have Tyson. Why do you keep holding onto me? _"Well now you get to," he bluntly added.

"…I…"

_Oh what the hell. _He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and shut his eyes. Forget she had someone else. Forget the rain. Forget everything. It was only the brunette now.

"I'll come back," said he, rubbing her back. "I promise."

"You said—"

He slinked his head back to meet her eyes, "Forget what I said."

"Then you're lying."

"How do you know?"

Her tears were dried, "I just do." Beaming, she looked up to her friend who blankly stared back. Slyly, he broke away from her.

"I'm not," Kai sounded sincere as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

The brunette squeezed his other hand, "Promise?"

"…yeah."

"Wait here!" she gushed. The happy brunette spun her heel and ran to get both red books. Momentarily, Kai sighed as he watched her retreating back. She had forgotten about crying her eyes out and begging him to stay. Leaving the team for the last time wouldn't be as miserable as he had expected. Running back to him, she shielded the books from the rain with her arms.

Hilary handed her one of the books, "Here, you take mine." Incredibly, the book looked newer than the other one she had in her arm. The pages looked untouched and crisp and the red ribbon bookmark was placed very close to the beginning of the play. "And I'll have yours!" as she spoke, her cheeks became rosy.

A few raindrops scattered across the cover, resembling tears.

Quirking a confused brow, he tucked the book into his blue jacket. The rain seemed to have fallen harder on them.

Beads of water fell from her flat chestnut hair, her smile even more endearing, "When you come back, you'll teach me what these words mean. I want to hear their meaning from you, so come back, okay?" Her ruby eyes betrayed her voice and smile, instead they showed pure sadness. Which emotion should Kai believe in?

Though he was smiling inside, a small smirk graced his lips. He took the red hardcover from her arms and opened it. Flipping to a certain page, Kai placed the red ribbon as a bookmark and closed it shut before a curious Hilary could see the page number. "Just do me a favour, don't open my marked page unless you really to. When no one else is there to be with you, you can open it."

"How am I going to understand the words?"

"You will. Simply, think hard you're smart." He smirked and slyly handed his crimson book to the confused brunette.

She nodded in thanks, "Alright. I promise."

"Good." Kai briskly spun to go inside the dojo. He was already soaked to the bone and he can't afford being sick on his first day of school.

"Kai," he turned to the soaked girl. "Is this whole play about searching for the right one or a murderer?"

"Both. Juliet is searching for the right one while Romeo takes the pain, now seeing his wifeengaged to Paris." With that, he returned his gaze at the door. Slowly, he walked up the stairs and slid the shoji door open.

_Who's the murderer? _

"Get inside or you'll get sick. I know how Tys—"

Shrugging off the last thought, she winced at the cold rain. _Better get inside!_

"Coming!" she cried, cutting into his words.

* * *

"Here! I wanted to give this!" she exclaimed with a smile. Cupped in her hand, it was a tiny, red egg-shaped gadget with a small screen revealing a moving egg side to side. To it was a long white string attached, long enough to put it around Kai's neck. 

He peered down on it with curious eyes, more of a 'what-the-fuck-is-that' look. "Tamagotchi Collection?" he read of the top of the gadget. He was sitting alone in a corner when the two brunettes approached him with big smiles.

"Version Three!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Yup!" her cheeks flushed, extended her arm. "Kenny did some magic with it. You'll be so happy!"

"It might take a few days to hatch, though, because of the reprogramming we did."

"But it is going to keep you company for a little while," she pointed at the said 'it.'

"Hn." He eyed his tiny new toy. It would be interesting to see what might come out of the egg. He had to take care of this thing, right? He had heard about these babies…they take your time out of your schedule and drive you insane. But then in the end, they turn you into some proud, yet pathetic, parent.

Then he secretly smirked when he caught a pair of maroon eyes staring him down. He hadn't seen that look ever since he 'supposedly' turned Ty's girlfriend down after he left the team. Actually, ever since that trip to the stupid island when Kai was nowhere to be found and Ty and Hil were together. Right.

_Whatever…_ rolling his eyes thoughtfully, he watched the egg roll.

Suddenly a blonde tapped on the brunette shoulder causing her to turn. He held out the receiver and chirped, "It's for you!"

Daichi crawled up behind Kai and rested his chin on the Russian's shoulder to get a better look. "That's a funny-looking egg..." he muttered.

Eerily, he twisted his head and levelled with Daichi's blue eyes. "Yeah, you know what else is funny-looking?" Kai spoke, raising his eyebrows.

Daichi shrugged.

His eyebrows lowered as he uttered in a low voice, "You."

Nodding, she took it from Max's hand. "Hello?"

* * *

Star: "Murderer" and "searching for the right" sound familiar...like a song... 

Gaze: A cliffie! Tamagotchis! Sorry, I saw my sister'stamagotchi and I couldn't resist! (dies of drama and laughter) Yeah, I extended the chapter. Just 6 pages exact with the 8.5 font, Verdana. The phone call and his departure are in the next chapter! So please review me your thoughts about the Tamagotchi and the weird promise! Or if the chapter was good! Flame me and I swear I'll keep going. Thank you for reading!


End file.
